Patrol Day
by iheartflashpoint
Summary: Jules and Donna battle it out. Way Funny One-shot. Enjoy!


**So, I wanted to do something between the chicks of the team. Haha. Im a HUGE Jules fan, and well… Donna… can jump off a cliff. So enjoy this little one-shot of some comic relief. Haha.**

**In this one-shot, I have made it so it looks like Donna **_**wants**_** to stay, but she is having to leave for Jules coming back. Haha, and well Donna doesn't like the idea of having to leave the team. **

The team was hanging around the station on a cool winter day. Donna, Wordy, and Spike were all cleaning out the SUVs as Greg, Ed, Lou, and Sam were inspecting old files.

Then Sam got up to walk towards the guys locker room just to grab a light jacket to beat off the excess chill that flowed through the bitter station.

"Hey baby." A voice called from down the hall near the door to the parking lot. Sam knew that voice, it was a voice he had not heard echo through the cold walls of the station in months. He hadn't heard it in a few weeks at all for a matter a fact.

He turned to see the owner of the sweet, soft voice. "Jules!" He yelled as he ran to her to lift her off the ground. He couldn't believe it was her. He knew it was against any rules he had heard since he arrived at the SRU almost a year ago, but he couldn't help but to press his lips against hers as he brushed his fingers through her long, dark curly hair.

"Jules, where have you been? I haven't seen you in forever!" Sam said as he placed her in front of him to see the beautiful trench coat and heels she had on, this wasn't the usual SRU uniform for her.

"I had to go to Alberta. I had to see my dad. Kill me, just kill me. He made me come up there, because he was mad. Actually, he was furious. He said this wasn't a girl's job, and that's why I got shot. Supportive guy, huh." She explained as Sam placed his hand on her hip, holding her close. "So, where is everyone?" She asked as she looked around to find her other teammates. "Oh, Greg, Ed, and Lou are in the briefing room… Wordy, Spike, and Donna, are in the garage." Sam told her.

Jules then headed towards the briefing room, holding Sam's hand. "Hey guys." Jules said, smiling as she stood in the doorway.

"Jules!" The guys shouted as they saw her for the first time in about a month.

Greg, Ed and Lou all saw the connection she and Sam had, and as long as they didn't affect the team, Greg kept his mouth shut to the Commander. When she stood, holding Sam's hand, all they could so was smile. Ever since Donna had joined the team, Sam was never the same… until now.

"Well, you sure look nice. Are you going to come patrolling with us today?" Ed asked as he looked towards Greg.

"Yeah Jules, you should." Greg said, knowing she was okay to go considering she was able to walk comfortably in 3 inch heels.

"Sure. I would love to spend the day with my team, when are you going out?" She said as she looked over to the table where files were spread and she saw one that choked her up as she tried to act as though she didn't see it.

"In about 10 minutes." Greg answered.

"Hey, who was looking at that file?" She asked as she saw it was the transcript of her talking to Tasha as they hung off the side of the mall. The guys turned to Sam. She looked up at him.

"Sam, why were you looking at that file?" Jules asked as she took his hands and looked directly into his eyes.

"It's great work, that's why." Sam answered with no teasing comments from Ed, Greg, or Lou. Jules smiled in return.

"Well, Im gonna go walk around for a few minutes, just to get back in the swing of things." Jules commented as she turned with Sam still by her side.

"Hey Jules, do you want your uniform?" Greg asked.

"Not yet Boss. I need to wait until my spot is my spot again." She commented, knowing she would have to face Donna, who she had not yet met.

As she walked towards the garage her long, black trench coat followed behind along with Sam.

"Jules." Sam said as he grabbed her arm. "Donna. Donna is a bit, well, I wouldn't mess with her yet."

"Sam, give me a break."

"Well, whatever. Are you going to ride with me today?" Sam asked, Jules nodded as they walked into the supply room where he found the boots that wrote _J. Callaghan_ on the backs. "I think these belong to you."

Jules smiled in return as she carried them along with her vest she hadn't worn since the day she was shot. "Oh nice, that's beautiful." She said as she saw a tear through the side of her vest. "Well, we cant sew up the memories." Sam commented as he bravely kissed her forehead, hoping no one else was around. Jules smiled.

"Okay team, lets go." Greg yelled as everyone headed out to the trucks where they saw Spike, Wordy, and Donna.

"Nice vest Jules." Spike joked as he hugged her and the other guys acknowledged her being with them again. Then Jules saw her. She saw her replacement. Donna gave Jules the stare straight through her eyes. Jules just smirked back as she hopped in the passenger seat, putting a standard bullet vest under her coat, and dropping her gear vest and boots in the back seat.

After about 2 hours of driving around, the team met up for some coffee. She knew this was the point at which she would have to talk to Donna.

As the team piled into the small coffee shop, Jules followed behind closely.

"I'll have a small coffee, cream, no sugar." Jules ordered her usual. Then Donna came from behind her to get in line.

"Hey I'm Jules." She said as she held out her hand to shake Donna's. Donna stared at her, not moving a muscle. "I know who you are." Donna replied as she knew her time to leave the team was coming soon. "Um, did I say something?" Jules asked as Sam came towards her, seeing the tension brewing between them.

"So, Are you coming back to the team?" Donna asked snidely.

"Yeah." Jules commented.

"So, I guess its my time to leave." Donna replied.

"Well…" Jules said as she saw Donna not liking the fact that she was being kicked off for another girl.

"Jules." Sam called out, trying to break the two girls up. Jules smirked at Donna and followed Sam outside. Her high heels clicked the floor as she made her way through the crowd of guys covered in vests and guns.

"This is going to suck. She isn't going to leave without a fight." Jules said as Sam took her in his arms.

"Hold on." Jules said as she walked back in to make her way to the bathroom at the back of the shop.

"So, you two have something." Donna said as she walked out to the trucks beside Sam.

"Yeah. She's great. I really care about her." Sam said as he pulled out his Blackberry to see a picture of him and Jules on the front screen. He smiled as he thought about her.

"I see." Donna said as a snide remark.

Donna had to make a move to make Jules hate her even worse. She saw Jules coming, her trench coat flowing with each step.

"You know, you really shouldn't be so hot." Donna said as she dropped her coffee to the ground and grabbed the top of Sam's vest. Sam's heart was pounding, he couldn't stand Donna, he hated her even worse now. She placed her lips on his, leaning back so it looked as if he was kissing her. Sam tried to pull away, but he couldn't, she had a tight grip to his vest.

"Hey, what's going on out there." Ed whispered to Greg as they sat at a table on the inside. He had really started to hate Donna, and he saw the action she was taking to make Jules pissed off.

Greg stood up, trying to keep Jules' attention until Ed could get outside.

"That bitch!" Jules yelled as she slammed through the crowd of men and through the door.

"Jules." Sam said as he saw her in he angriest position he had ever seen her, he tried to pull back as Donna still had his vest in her hand.

"Sam. It's okay. I just think someone needs their ass kicked for once." Jules yelled as she used her hidden muscles to rip Donna from Sam's chest and throw her to the ground.

The guys all ran out to watch the fight that was brewing between them.

Jules dove to the ground, breaking her shoe's heel in the process. Donna rolled to her stomach as Jules dug her other heel into her back. Donna cried out "Damn!" as Jules rolled along the ground, now under Donna. She grabbed Donna's hair that had been let down by Jules ripping it from a ponytail. She used her hair as a way to throw Donna's head into the concrete. "Ahhh!" Jules yelled as Donna then reached to pull her hair. Donna tried to fight back as she could feel Jules' coat getting caught under her. Ed then tried to pull them apart as Sam yelled "Jules! Jules stop it!" He was trying to prevent her getting hurt again. Pedestrians and Shoppers crowded around as Lou, Spike, and Wordy tried to get a open area to get the two of them into separate SUVs. Jules rose to her feet as she looked down to see Donna with a bruise to her face and she said in stern voice. "Don't ever screw with me again!" She took Sam's hand and walked towards the passenger seat of their truck, limping.

Greg took Donna's hand and lifted her to her feet saying,"I thought you were better than that, Donna."

Donna couldn't look him in the eyes. She just turned and got in the back seat behind Greg and Ed.

No one said a word to her in that truck on the way back to the station.

In Sam and Jules' truck though a heated conversation was occurring.

"Sam. Please tell me it was her."

"Of course it was Jules, I was telling her how much I cared about you and I was looking at our picture on my phone." Sam replied. "She grabbed my vest. I couldn't pull away without her choking me!"

"Well, Im sorry she is such a bitch that she has to try to ruin us just to make her point on this team." Jules said as they came to a stoplight, and she leaned over to kiss him passionately.

Greg's truck was directly in front of them. "Look at that." Ed said quietly as he elbowed Greg. The looked in the rear-view mirror and saw them behind them in the line of cars waiting for the light to change. "We can't let that end Boss, we cant. They are meant for each other. I finally realize it." Ed said as he looked back to him saying how they never seemed like a couple.

Once they arrived back to the station, Greg called Jules, Donna, and Sam to the briefing room.

"I am very disappointed that this happened. Donna, this made the SRU look bad. Do you have anything to say?" Greg said as he looked her in the eyes, she turned away.

"Donna. I am going to have to ask you to leave our team. You can gather your things, and get out. We don't need someone to just try to screw the dynamics of my team up." Greg continued as Donna stormed out of the room heading to grab her things, not saying a word.

"Now, you two." Greg began as he directed to Sam and Jules. They looked at each other then down at their feet. "You know what's going on between you is against the rules, but I haven't said anything…. And I wont say anything. I can't split you two up. This team doesn't work without you together."

They both smiled. Jules then said, "Im really sorry boss. But thank you."

"Yeah, thanks boss. You really know about your team." Sam added as he headed Jules for the door.

"Yeah, well, Im sure your kids will appreciate this too." Greg added jokingly.

Jules looked towards Sam. "You never know. You never know." She added. Sam smiled back at her and took her hand as they walked away from Greg who was sitting on a table in the briefing room, smiling.

**Hope you liked it! Tell me what you think! Haha, I really cant stand Donna, she needs to take a hike and get out of there. ******


End file.
